Another Romeo and Juliet
by Sokorra Lewis
Summary: Harry watches as they take bodies away from the final battle and wonders about why things had to end up the way they had for two in particular. [Complete]


He stood in the middle of the room, the room where he had been in since he had finally killed Voldemort. Bodies were slowly being escorted out of the chamber one by one, with crying survivors. But he didn't pay attention to them. On the floor a few feet away, his best friend kneeled on the ground, crying above the body of his sister. His wife stood behind him, shock and horror mixing with sadness in her hazel eyes.  
  
Below Harry lay another person. His blonde hair was still impeccable, even in death, and his gray eyes were covered, to Harry's fortune. He didn't want to know what it would feel like to have those usually vibrant sliver orbs staring up at him in dull, lifeless wonder.  
  
Draco Malfoy had chosen to join the Order only recently. Death Eaters had murdered Lucius and Narcissa and most thought Draco had done this out of revenge. He hadn't. Nor had he done it because he had fallen in love with Ginevra Weasley and had married her (with, surprisingly, Ron's blessing). Harry believed he had been teetering on the border all his life, but it had been his son that had tipped him to the one side.  
  
Draco looked oddly spiritual in death. His face was no longer in that sneer of his and he looked peaceful instead of spiteful.  
  
"Traitor!"  
  
"No, I'm just fighting for what's right, Voldemort. My children deserve it."  
  
"Avada Kadavera." A green light pressed out of Voldemort's wand and struck down Ginny Weasley. "You were so promising, Dragon, so very promising. I planned on using you for great things, yet you spat in my face! I killed your fire. Need I kill you as well?"  
  
"Before I join, yes."  
  
"So be it, Mr. Malfoy. So be it."  
  
Harry sighed. Such a waste of life, even if it had given Harry the chance to get a curse at Voldemort. But now he would never hear Ginny's words of wisdom or eat her delicious crème cake. He would never hear Draco insult him or get to insult Draco while they played Quidditch in the backyard. And most importantly, three children were now never going to see their parents. Just like what had happened to him.  
  
But Ginny and Draco's story was much different from that of Lily and James. For one, they had grown up hating each other, with different upraising. Both were also purebloods. Harry thought it was cruel that fate decided for them to end there when they had tried so hard just to start.  
  
"I'm going with her." Harry looked up to see them taking Ginny's body out of the room. Ron followed her, along with Hermione and Lavender. Harry alone remained, continuing to look down at Draco's body and wonder why it had to happen to them.  
  
"Sad, really," Millicent Bulstrode-Potter said as she walked up to her husband. "Draco always said he would die by the curse. I never would have guessed he'd be right."  
  
"Why did it have to happen to them, Millie?"  
  
"Who knows, Harry, who knows? At least they died together."  
  
"True. But it is too close to being a bloody Romeo and Juliet all over again." She remained silent.  
  
Suddenly a noise was heard from the stairway on the other side of the room. They looked to see a small boy walking down the stairs, looking around the room in a child's innocence, not understanding. His hair was a bright blonde, with touch of red, and he had deep brown eyes. He was small, being only five years old, and clutched in his right hand a small blanket. His eyes wandered around the room until they landed on Draco.  
  
"Why is Daddy lying on the floor?" he asked, walking towards his father. He kneeled next to Draco's body. "Why is he sleeping? Doesn't he know that a bed is for sleeping?" Harry looked at the boy sadly, wondering how he was going to explain to Darien, and later to Adrian and Alexandra, why their parents were gone. Darien smiled up at his "Uncle Harry" before he got down on the floor next to his father and wrapped his arms as much as he could around him. Millie and Harry shared a look.  
  
"Darien, what are you doing?" Ron asked warily as he returned in the room.  
  
"Sleeping with Daddy. Where's Mama?" Ron continued over to his nephew and picked him off his father.  
  
"She's gone, Dari." His voice was breaking as he started to cry again. "Your Mama has gone away. Your Daddy too."  
  
"But Daddy's right there, Uncle Ron."  
  
"Yes, he is Dari, but not totally. Soon he won't be there anymore."  
  
"He's dead?" Ron looked at his nephew in surprise and then nodded. He had been trying to avoid telling the five year old that, but Darien was perceptive. "Put me down, Uncle Ronnie." When he reached the ground, he hugged his father again, starting to cry.  
  
"Don't worry Daddy. I'll make you and Mama proud of me. Wherever you are."  
  
Harry couldn't control it anymore. He began to cry. He cried for Darien, who would never see his parents, for Ginny, his little sister, for Draco, who tried to prove he wasn't his father only to be killed by the man his father loved. He cried for the infant twins who were sleeping upstairs, never to know their parents due to the sacrifice they made.  
  
It was just another Romeo and Juliet. Another pair of lovers who had to overcome their family's hate but ended up dead in the end.  
  
Fate was cruel. 


End file.
